<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long Until We Call This Love? by writer_on_occasion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214126">How Long Until We Call This Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_on_occasion/pseuds/writer_on_occasion'>writer_on_occasion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Sam, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_on_occasion/pseuds/writer_on_occasion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena starts a “friends with benefits” relationship with Kara, only to toy with Kara’s feelings for not letting her know she was Supergirl all along. But how long can Lena resist her own feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I wish we would just give up,<br/>
'Cause the best part is falling<br/>
Calling anything but love.
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And I keep waiting<br/>
For you to take me<br/>
And you keep waiting<br/>
To save what we had</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And I will make sure to keep my distance,<br/>
Say I love you when you're not listening,<br/>
How long, til we call this love? </i>
</p>
<p>Kara could feel the kryptonite slowly spreading through her system. It left her feeling drained and moreover, powerless. </p>
<p>As her vision began to blur, she could see Lena at the corner of her eye holding a piece of the offending green material. </p>
<p>“Don’t do this, Lena! It isn’t you!” She tried to plead with the angry woman. </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t you dare tell me what is and what is not me! You’ve lost that right.” She started to move closer to Kara, and Kara visibly weakened even further. Her legs no longer able to support the rest of her body. In her vulnerable state, Lena pulled out a gun and took aim. </p>
<p>“Lena, I know that you’re angry.” Click. She cocked the gun. </p>
<p>“I’m beyond angry, Kara. You betrayed me. You hurt me. You lied to me. For years. And I called you my best friend! I can never forgive you for what you’ve done.” Lena’s words had stung worse than the kryptonite did. </p>
<p>“I know I have no excuse for lying to you about who I was. I never wanted to hurt you. I did it because I -,” Kara paused here, looking uncertain of whether it would lead to anything other than her impending death at the hands of her former best friend. </p>
<p>“Because you what, Kara?” Her voice was laced with such venom, the gun still pointed at the Kryptonian. Kara took a long good look at Lena. The omega’s jade eyes only flashed with hatred and rage. </p>
<p>“When we first met, I saw you. The real you. The you that you hid behind your walls and your PHDs and your company. I saw a woman who was tired of always being given the role of the villain. You were never the villain to me, Lena. You always put everyone else’s needs before your own. You’re not afraid of anything. And in getting to know you more and more, I -,” Lena arched her eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, her expression going somewhat soft, “I fell in love with you at some point.” The Luthor looked more than torn, like she didn’t know whether to kiss her or kill her. </p>
<p>“You think this is supposed to make me change my mind?” Her hold on the gun was starting to put a strain on her arms but she persisted and kept it pointed at the Super.</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to forgive me, Lena. I did what I did because that’s what I thought was best for you. I didn’t want to drag you into the mess that was Supergirl.”</p>
<p> “You never realized that I was more involved than you thought.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but the Lena I love would never hurt anyone.” Blue met green for a moment. </p>
<p>“Well, the Lena you love isn’t here anymore. You made sure of that.” Lena doubled down on her grip as she pointed the weapon with more concentration this time but her heart was at war with everything that was coming out of Kara’s mouth. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. </p>
<p>“Like I said, I don’t expect you to forgive me but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being stupid, for assuming I knew what was best for you. But I know that if you go through with this, you would never be able to forgive yourself. That much I know. You’re not a killer. Please, Lena, put down the gun.” </p>
<p>Lena was slowly losing the war within her. Her grip was beginning to be less stable as her hands started shaking. At last, she dropped the gun and the kryptonite. She looked at the green stone before kicking it away dejectedly. So much for her plan to kill Supergirl. </p>
<p>“Lena -”</p>
<p>“Don’t. Don’t try to think you’ve won just because I didn’t pull the trigger. Make no mistake, Kara. This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you. There’s more than one way to skin a cat.” With that, the omega left her alone in the Fortress of Solitude. </p>
<p>2 months later - </p>
<p>Kara had thought long and hard about how she could mend the rift between her and Lena. She went back to work as usual but with Lena knowing her identity as Supergirl, she was given a little more leeway in terms of sudden absences or submitting articles. Being optimistic, she took that as a good sign. </p>
<p>They still hadn’t spoken to each other about the incident in the Fortress but Lena had stopped ignoring her completely and pretending like she didn’t exist. The alpha tried to keep her head down as much as possible and tried her best to steer clear of any trouble that could disrupt the very fragile truce they had. </p>
<p>Kara was at her desk, when Jess came over. </p>
<p>“Miss Luthor would like to speak to you, Miss Danvers.” The blonde looked up from her work at Lena’s personal assistant. She was a little surprised. </p>
<p>“Did she mention anything as to why?” Jess simply shook her head and took off back to her own desk. </p>
<p>She walked up to Lena’s pristine office, the very one where they used to share lunch together, before this whole mess happened. When things were still normal. <i>I wonder if we’ll ever be back to normal again.</i> There was a tiny sliver of hope in Kara. If Lena was willing to talk to her, even if it was just about work, maybe she was slowly letting go of her animosity towards her. It was small but how ever small, it was a start and she was determined not to screw things up this time.</p>
<p>“Lena? You wanted to see me?” Kara popped her head in the doorway. The omega put a few finishing touches on her email before giving her full attention to Kara. </p>
<p>“Kara, please sit.” She wasted no time in doing so. The woman’s tone sounded very diplomatic. Kara tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, all the while wondering what Lena had to say. Lena’s expression didn’t really give out anything either. </p>
<p>“I have a proposal for you.” The alpha’s eyebrows went up in intrigue. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten all about what happened at the Fortress. However, I am willing to let bygones be bygones. Only as long as I see fit.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be going into heat this weekend.” Kara’s eyes widened at this information. That’s definitely not what she was expecting to hear from Lena. </p>
<p>“My heats have always been pretty rough, even on suppressants. They don’t really dull the ache the way a good fucking does and I thought you were the right alpha for the job.” </p>
<p>Lena was going to use this opportunity to torture the blond. To play with the way she felt for the omega for her own benefit, the way Kara had unknowingly played with hers. </p>
<p>This was Lena’s way of being able to have Kara without being sucked into the raging blackhole of feelings she had for the Kryptonian. Without having to really forgive her, even if it was just on the inside. </p>
<p>The Super had stared at her dumbfounded. Lena wondered for a minute if she had broken Kara before the alpha started blinking again.</p>
<p>“I - umm… What?” Kara was definitely feeling more than confused, it was probably arousal. Did Lena just ask her to -</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me, Kara.” She had said it so nonchalantly, the Kryptonian would’ve thought she was asking for another French fry rather than asking her to do the dirty. </p>
<p>“W-why me? You could have anyone at your disposal, i-if you really wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Well, Jack and James were both so boring and mellow in bed. As for Veronica, she was fun but I hear she’s been hanging around with the wrong crowd lately and I don’t feel like getting my hands dirty. And in the circle of the few alphas I know, that leaves you. It’s not like you wouldn’t be getting something out of it either.” </p>
<p>Kara’s face just flushed bright red and was trying hard to avoid looking Lena in the eye. Lena had never seen Kara blush so much, even after knowing each other for 3 years. </p>
<p>“But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I can always ask someone else to-” </p>
<p>“I’ll do it!” </p>
<p>
  <i>Hook, line, and sinker. </i>
</p>
<p>Lena just smirked. Kara looked as though she didn’t know what she just said a moment ago before the realization of her words dawned on her. She visibly gulped. </p>
<p>The Luthor was very pleased with herself. </p>
<p>“I’ll be taking the whole Friday off. I expect to see you at the penthouse at, let’s say 7 o’clock? So you have time to drop by for food somewhere. You can come in through the balcony.” </p>
<p>Kara simply nodded, not trusting her mouth to use words. </p>
<p>“That will be all, Kara.” Lena immediately stood up and went back to her laptop, as if Kara wasn’t just sitting in front of her this whole time. The Kryptonian stiffly stood up and let herself out of the room. She took a deep breath, trying to process everything Lena had just said. </p>
<p>Lena plainly wanted to rely on her for the sake of biology. Nothing more. She couldn’t have worded it better.</p>
<p>A part of her felt selfish for saying yes to this agreement. If she had more dignity, she would have said no but with the way things were, any interactions with Lena were welcome, even if it was just to have unemotional sex with the woman she had been dying to kiss for the last 2 years. </p>
<p>It wasn’t fair, but she was determined to make the most out of this interesting development. </p>
<p>Kara went back to her cubicle and looked at her calendar. It was currently Wednesday. She had 3 articles to finish by that afternoon but she doubted whether she could complete it by then, considering all that was going through her mind. </p>
<p>She had a good 2 days to mentally prepare for her first sexual encounter with Lena. </p>
<p>She didn’t see much of the woman for the remainder of that day or the next day, which was good. That meant less distractions. Although it didn’t stop her from daydreaming. </p>
<p>
  <i>Those soft creamy legs wrapped around her waist. The most luscious pair of lips sinking down  her - </i>
</p>
<p>Ping! Her phone went off. Kara saw that she got a message from the woman she was just daydreaming about. </p>
<p><i>'Don’t forget, 7 o’clock. And don’t be late.'</i> This sounded more like a business meeting rather than an unadulterated tryst. Kara sighed. It didn’t really help that Lena never acknowledged her feelings. They haunted her like unseen ghosts, following her, lurking in every corner. </p>
<p>Friday came by faster than expected. She spent most of the day in a haze and barely got any work done. Her whole being was seemingly centered on what was between Lena’s legs. She’d broken a couple of pens by accident, which garnered her a few concerned looks from her workmates. She tried to just laugh it off while constantly staring at the clock. </p>
<p>The day came and went, and before she knew it, it was already 6:30. Kara promptly clocked out and inconspicuously flew straight to Lena’s penthouse balcony. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lena felt nervous. Of course she had no reason to be. She was just going to have inconsequential heat sex with her ex-best friend who she was definitely not in love with. <i>Nope, not in love with at all. </i></p>
<p>The beginning of her heat felt terrible. Just as she had predicted. The nonstop flood in between her legs and that dreadful ache. <i>Nothing like a Kryptonian cock couldn’t fix. </i></p>
<p>She had spent most of the day trying and failing to achieve satisfaction through her considerable arsenal of alpha-sized dildos. It was always a futile attempt, sometimes she wondered why she even bothered trying. </p>
<p>Lena glanced at her wall clock. It was already 5:30. Oh, how time flies when you spend the day masturbating. The omega decided to take a long shower to cool her overheating skin. </p>
<p>After soaking in a tub of cold water for a good 30 minutes, Lena proceeded to her walk-in closet. She wanted to look presentable and sexy for Ka- <i>No. I’m not doing this for her. It doesn’t matter to me what she thinks.</i> She picked a black and red negligee that left little to the imagination. </p>
<p>She put on some light makeup and a roll of deep red lipstick. The one she knows gets Kara’s attention every time. Once she’s done, she goes into her bedroom and turns on the mood lighting as the sun sets. She takes a look at her bedside clock. 6:52. <i>Any minute now. </i></p>
<p>Lena hears a faint click and a door being opened and closed without delay. </p>
<p>There was something in Lena that just wanted to give the jig up and fling herself into the Super’s strong arms. But another part of her, the cold <i>Luthor</i> part, didn’t want to give Kara the satisfaction. She didn’t deserve it. </p>
<p>She could hear Kara’s timid steps making their slow way toward her bedroom. Just as she closed her eyes to inhale Kara’s calming scent, but this time she took notice of that added <i>oomph</i> that caused her to tighten her legs together even more. She could smell Kara’s arousal. Lena wondered if Kara was as affected by her as she was by the Kryptonian. </p>
<p>Her doorknob was slowly being turned. </p>
<p>“Lena, are yo-,” upon laying her eyes on Lena in the middle of her bed, dressed in next to almost nothing, Kara's voice immediately died in her throat. Lena wanted to laugh but a sly smirk graced her pale face instead. </p>
<p>“Right on time, Kara.”</p>
<p>Lena could see the Kryptonian’s azure eyes hungrily taking in the whole sight before her, the low warm lights highlighting and accentuating her best features, from her smooth legs to her supple chest. She noticed the outline of Kara’s cock becoming clearer in her black slacks despite the poor lighting by the doorway. </p>
<p>“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to claim what’s yours, alpha?” Kara felt like Lena was trying to kill her with her words. The alpha was knocked out of her daze and clumsily stumbled forward.</p>
<p>Lena wondered how she was so completely attracted to this goofball. </p>
<p>The omega opened her legs to reveal her scantily clad crotch, her pink labia peeking out of the barely-there thong. The Super looked so mesmerized, almost losing herself to Lena’s siren song. </p>
<p>Lena enjoyed the attention but her heat made her feel rather impatient.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind but I’d rather just skip the foreplay and go straight to the main event.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh- oh okay, sure. Should I- should I take off my clothes?” Kara almost felt like a virgin in front of Lena’s predatory gaze. </p>
<p>“Yes, Kara.” The omega almost wanted to smack her upside the head for such a dumb question. </p>
<p>“Right, yes, great-” She made quick work of her coat before undoing the buttons of her blouse.</p>
<p>It was Lena’s turn to appreciate Kara’s bare figure as it slowly came into view. <i>Mm, those abs look delicious.</i> Her eyes traveled further down south as the alpha was taking off her flats and pulling down her slacks. </p>
<p>As she reached the waistband of her underwear, she hesitated and looked up at Lena. The omega nodded and Kara finally got rid of her last article of clothing. </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes widened. <i>I was not expecting her to be so… gifted.</i> It looked so weighty that the swollen head was drooping downward. At first glance, the whole of it was possibly as long as her forearm, if not a little more. Lena’s mouth had suddenly gone dry. She had never imagined that sweet, thoughtful, and dopey Kara Danvers was packing such a sizable member.</p>
<p>All the while, Kara was gauging the Luthor’s expression, trying to see whether she liked what she saw or not. And judging by her hungry looks and the spike of pheromones in the air, she was certainly pleased with what Kara had to offer. </p>
<p>“Kiss me, Kara.” Lena couldn’t hide the desperation in her voice. This was the moment she was waiting for. <i>This was it.</i></p>
<p>The moment their lips connected, Kara felt the dizzying pull for more. Her hands found themselves on Lena’s waist. It felt <i>so</i> right. </p>
<p>Their first kiss was surprisingly tender. Lena didn’t mean for it to be but she enjoyed it. Maybe a little bit too much. She needed to up the ante so she did what she knew best, which was to tease the alpha into doing what she wanted the way she wanted it. </p>
<p>She didn’t want tender. The omega wanted rough and impersonal. They certainly weren’t strangers to each other but if anyone happened upon them right now, they could have been mistaken for lovers. </p>
<p>No, she couldn’t give in to her feelings. Not when she was this close to getting what she wanted from Kara. </p>
<p>This whole plan was a double-edged sword. It consisted entirely of seducing the Super with the ploy to break her heart in such a way she’d never be able to recover from. Maybe then they’d be even. <i>Tit for tat.</i></p>
<p>She had never felt so aroused just from kissing before. Lena couldn’t tell if it was because of their deep connection to each other or if it was because Kara was just an exceptionally good kisser, which in fact, she was. </p>
<p>Kara had laid Lena down softly on the bed and clambered on top of her. The alpha was an attentive lover, careful not to put too much of her weight on the other woman, not wanting her to be uncomfortable but still finding it difficult to let herself completely go. </p>
<p>Lena felt Kara’s dick brush against her thigh as she settled on top of her. Their kissing had turned into full-blown making out, teeth and tongues battling for dominance as their hands explored one another. Palms found breasts and fingers danced on heated skin and soft flesh. </p>
<p>Somewhere in the middle of all this, Lena had discarded her negligee (the clasp was in the front), leaving her glorious mounds hanging out, much to Kara’s delight. She wasted no time in worshipping them with her mouth, one swollen pink nipple at a time, causing the omega to moan and arch her chest forward. </p>
<p>Little by little, the Kryptionian was losing her inhibitions to the woman below her. Lena couldn’t take it anymore and pulled the alpha’s waist down to connect their centers together. She moaned at the contact, while Kara huffed into her neck.</p>
<p>Lena moved her mouth next to Kara’s ear, <i>“No more games, Kara. I want you to fuck me.”</i> She had a different tone compared to the one she used in her office. Kara decided this one was definitely much sexier. </p>
<p>The alpha got up and positioned herself in between the Luthor’s legs. Lena looked down her body to see Kara pumping her pre-cum all over her cock for lubrication. </p>
<p>“Condom?” Kara had the decency to ask. </p>
<p>“No need, I’m on the pill.” With that out of the way, Lena’s impatience got the better of her and she grabbed the alpha’s cock and brought the tip right to her entrance. She could feel the throbbing and the heat radiating from the shaft and took note of how it was so thick that her thumb and middle finger weren’t even touching. <i>Impressive.</i> The alpha groaned deep into her collarbone.</p>
<p>Kara began a long, slow and powerful grind and there was a lot of surface for her to grind. <i>God, the power in those hips. </i>She could tell that the Kryptonian was holding back. Lena closed her eyes and lost herself to all the sensations. Kara had a grip on her neck with her teeth but not hard enough to leave a mark. </p>
<p>“Inside, alpha. I need you inside now,” the Kryptonian didn’t need to be told twice before she re-aligned the head to the omega’s glistening lower lips before slowly pushing her cock into Lena’s tight entrance. She placed her hands on either side of the other woman’s head. It was a herculean effort not to thrust herself in before the omega was completely ready to receive her entire length. She knew that it could be too much to handle all at once. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Lena?” <i>Damn her and her concerned pretty blue eyes.</i> Lena could only nod. </p>
<p>None of Lena’s previous partners could have prepared her for this. The sheer size of Kara’s cock had the ability to render her breathless and there was a hint of pain from the unbearable stretch that she reveled in. It was all-encompassing. <i>She’s definitely too big.</i> But that did nothing to stop her from moaning and clawing at the alpha’s back, incapable of leaving any marks of her own. </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t faring any better. Her limited sexual experiences in the past taught her the motions of how sex was supposed to go. In and out. In and out. Orgasm. There was pleasure of course but it was always short-lived on Kara’s end. That is, until now. </p>
<p>Her cock slowly sank into molten heat, the omega’s walls hugging her shaft almost like a vice grip. </p>
<p>Lena’s warmth was like heaven. Pure unadulterated heaven. Kara knew she was in trouble. She felt that no other pussy or hole would compare to this. Lena had singlehandedly ruined her for anyone else. And she was more than okay with that. </p>
<p>The Super couldn’t believe the sounds and words coming out of the other woman’s mouth. It sounded like something straight out of an x-rated movie. Kara knew she had an extensive vocabulary but didn’t think her words could be so… <i>colorful.</i> She hadn’t even really started thrusting yet. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Holy fucking shit, you’re big.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jesus, how the hell do you hide this beast at work?”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Who have you fucked before? And where are they buried?”</i> Kara might have laughed at that one but her mind was elsewhere, stuck in between the profound pleasure of being inside Lena. </p>
<p>Lena looked down to see how much of Kara’s length she had taken in and was amazed to find only half of the thick heavy Kryptonian cock was inside her. She dropped her head back down on the pillow and cried out in pleasure and pain as Kara shoved in another inch or so. <i>Gotta love Kryptonian biology.</i> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Kara, you’re stretching me so much.” This stroked much of the alpha’s ego, she somewhat hoped that she compared to no one else to the omega. </p>
<p>“Lena,” <i>moan</i>, “you’re taking me so well,” Lena’s inner omega preened at the statement. </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, the alpha finally bottomed out. The moment she did, they moaned simultaneously at the contact of Kara’s hips to the back of Lena’s thighs. The alpha could feel Lena’s pussy clenching and unclenching, molding into the shape of her cock. </p>
<p>Kara gave a few tentative thrusts, trying to evaluate what pace to go at. Lena’s eyes had gone full-blown dark with need and desire. Her legs hooked to the back of Kara’s knees while her arms clung to the alpha’s torso and broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Mmmh, fuck, so good.” </p>
<p><i>So full.</i> She had never been so full before, not even her biggest dildo had come close. Kara was discovering new places in Lena that she never even knew existed. The omega was being taken to heights of ecstasy beyond what she ever participated in. </p>
<p><i>“Unhh, unhh, unhh,”</i> Lena’s moans were in tune with the alpha’s rhythmic movements. </p>
<p>Kara’s thrusts may have been slow but they were skillful and precise, and it was all becoming too much for Lena. After a particularly hard thrust, Lena held on to Kara’s body like a lifeline as her first orgasm of the night hit her with full force. She was caught off-guard at its sudden arrival. It usually took the better part of a good carnal session before she reached her climax and to think, Kara was probably going easy on her. </p>
<p>It was so spine-tingling, eyes-rolling back, toe-curling good, her mouth was left ajar with no sound emanating from her lips. Kara chose that moment to speed up her thrusts, creating obscene slapping noises from the wetness caused by the omega’s first orgasm. </p>
<p>This action, coupled with the filthy sounds, led to another earth-shattering orgasm for Lena. It rippled through her entire body and was impossibly better than the first, the alpha never faltering in her set pace. Kara hadn’t even come yet but she was so close. Lena could feel the telltale signs of Kara’s approaching release and she could tell it was going to be a big one.  </p>
<p>“Lena, I - I’m gonna cum -”</p>
<p>“Do it. Cum inside me. Please!” The omega whined. Some part of her would have shamed herself for this degrading stereotypical omega behavior but she had never felt so enticed to have someone cum inside her. That is until she met Kara. And then experienced her deliciously large appendage for the first time. She almost wished it was under better circumstances. One where she didn’t feel the need to even the score over the Super’s betrayal.  </p>
<p>Lena noticed something. Kara’s thrusts weren’t as far-reaching as a few moments prior. She looked up to see the alpha’s neck straining above her, eyes closed. And her own green eyes drifted downward to see a formidable knot at the end of Kara’s dick. <i>Oh.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Is that -”</i>
</p>
<p>“Yes. But I’ve -” <i>moan,</i> “I’ve never knotted outside of a rut before.” That was interesting. Her inner omega was pleased with this information, which meant she must have some kind of significant effect on Kara’s alpha to trigger such a response. </p>
<p>To accept a knot the size of a big baseball, or small softball, whatever floats your boat, was daunting to say the least. Lena already felt so almost intolerably full, like she didn’t think there was any room for more even with her heat. But her cunt was greedy and demanding and yearned for more. Anything and everything Kara could give her. </p>
<p>Kara lifted herself up, most of her weight on her knees as she settled her hands on the omega’s pelvis. The sudden movement caused Lena’s lower body to follow her hips and it felt like a shock to her system. She was close. </p>
<p>Spellbound blue eyes stared at the shaft going in and out of Lena’s weeping cunt, her bare pussy lips puffy and swollen from her hard thrusts, following her cock whenever she pulled out a little only to surge back in. She’d never seen a more mouthwatering sight. She almost wanted to take a picture. </p>
<p>Her grip on the omega’s hips tightened as she went through the arduous process of trying to get her knot into Lena’s sweet tight hole. It was no small feat. Her entrance continued to stubbornly resist her. Lena could feel her cunt being spread even further, perhaps past its limit. She almost wanted to tap out and ask for a break. But she was determined to see this through. </p>
<p>She braced her hands on Kara’s forearms, the alpha bending Lena’s legs toward her chest to create a better angle for the bulbous knot to go in. At long last, Lena’s cunt surrendered to the largest part of the knot after a lot coaxing from her clit by Kara’s expert fingers. They were finally tied together. <i>Aprés moi, le déluge. </i></p>
<p>“Lena, I’m cumming!” </p>
<p>The alpha’s body hunched over Lena’s as the omega experienced the first jets of Kara’s seed. Her body stilled in response as she climaxed harder, almost violently than she ever had in her existence. She didn’t see stars, she saw fireworks and those fireworks broke off into more fireworks. It was unceasing, almost like an out-of-body experience. </p>
<p>Lena could faintly hear her Egyptian cotton bedsheets being ripped. But she couldn’t care less at this point. It was too good. <i>Everything was too good. </i></p>
<p>Kara’s hips were still pumping and she felt the alpha empty copious amounts of cum into her grasping womb, her lower belly becoming slightly distended from the fluid. Supergirl was definitely virile. </p>
<p>The omega was continually moaning as her cunt milked every single last drop of Kara’s cock. She never knew the definition of full more than she did now. She was filled to the brim and then some, luckily with Kara’s knot to keep it from spilling over her once immaculate bed. </p>
<p>Her body was utterly spent. She felt like Kara had completely demolished her pussy. From her abnormally large cock to her equally abnormally large knot. It also wasn’t fair how well she could use it too. <i>Just how did I get so lucky?</i> She sarcastically thought to herself as her vision started to leave her. Everything faded to black just as she felt the Kryptonian’s full weight collapse on top of her. </p>
<p>Kara couldn’t believe what just happened. Not only had she just knotted the girl of her dreams but also released insane amounts of cum inside her. This felt better than any of her fantasies combined. She sighed in pure bliss. </p>
<p>“That was amazing, you were -” Kara looked up to Lena’s face to find that her eyes were closed. </p>
<p>“Le-Lena?” Kara nudged her pale shoulder. No response. <i>She must’ve passed out. </i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Lena awoke, the first thing she noticed was the lack of a warm body on top of her as well as how sore her lower region was. The world outside was still dark with the very distinct sounds of car horns, with that late-night solitude just seeping in. Her bedside table clock read 11:27 p.m.<i>Thank god it’s Friday, I still have 2 days to recover before going into the office. </i></p>
<p>She looked around her bedroom, Kara’s clothes were gone and said woman was nowhere to be found. She almost wanted to laugh at her own disappointment. <i>How could you expect her to stay? </i></p>
<p>She also became aware that she was suddenly wearing clothes, actually just an oversized MIT shirt. <i>And no underwear. </i> At least Kara had the consideration of cleaning her up and not leaving a bigger mess all over her already soiled bed. </p>
<p>She promptly laid back down on her bed. Just when she was about to check her phone, she found a note neatly folded on her bedside table written with Kara’s messy scrawl. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <s>“You looked so bea</s><br/>
I didn’t want to leave you alone but a Supergirl emergency came up.<br/>
I hope your heat feels better.<br/>
I’ll see you on Monday?”<br/>
Kara 
  </i>
</p>
<p><i>How convenient.</i> On the bright side, the ill-effects of her heat had greatly subsided. It was more of a tolerable ache now, barely perceptible in the background. Her calculations had been correct, but her estimate on Kara’s size was way off. </p>
<p>Even though she probably couldn’t leave her apartment, she finally had some downtime to think about what just occurred between her and Kara and what it all meant. </p>
<p>Kara was definitely more emotional during the encounter than Lena was. Not that Lena wasn’t as affected, she just couldn't show it. Her Luthor pride wouldn’t let her. Ever since they had parted in the Fortress of Solitude, Kara had given her exactly what she needed to plan out her revenge. But this tryst certainly complicated things in more ways than one. </p>
<p>
  <i>God, that massive cock and her soft lips. I wonder what that mouth can do to my pus… Stop it, Lena! Stop doing this to yourself. This is going to be harder than I thought.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for your kind comments. They really encourage my writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 1 month later - </p>
<p>“Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor would like to discuss the latest update on your ‘current events’ article.” </p>
<p>Kara looked at her puzzlingly. She hadn’t even started on that article. Why would Lena want to talk to her about it specifically? </p>
<p>After Lena’s heat, the omega went right back to ignoring her when she showed up for work the following Monday, making her feel more miserable for the past 3 and a half weeks than she had ever felt during this whole betrayal fiasco. It was also at this time that Lena started to spend more time at her L-Corp office rather than the one at CatCo. She’d be at her CatCo office for a few hours in the morning or the afternoon, only 1 to 2 days a week. </p>
<p>To make matters worse, she experienced her most brutal rut to date, which she had to spend alone and locked up in the reinforced isolation chambers at the DEO. It left her feeling more agitated, irritable, and insatiably horny afterward and her body wasn’t responding to the normal stimuli she used to get off on, i.e. watching porn and jacking off for a few hours could garner her a decent amount of normalcy. All she could think about was the liquid fire that was Lena Luthor’s tight inviting cunt. </p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly made clear if what happened between them was a one-time thing but they also never got the chance to talk about what would happen afterward, with Lena being passed out and all, and her having to leave right away. <i> Was I just that bad in bed that she couldn’t bear to talk to me about it? </i></p>
<p>Part of her felt that couldn’t be the case. It’s probably more complex than that. At least that’s what Kara told herself in order to be comforted. </p>
<p>Her attempts at small talk were immediately shunned. No matter what she did, she was always getting the cold shoulder and was left wondering what she had possibly done wrong. Everything seemed to be going okay. Prior to their secret tryst, Lena was civil towards her. Sometimes, even nice. She’d go as far as to smile at her, which Kara had dreadfully missed being on the receiving end of. </p>
<p>As she entered Lena’s office, she noticed a familiar scent, the omega’s of course, but it was different. More potent. More intoxicating. </p>
<p>She opened the door to reveal Lena, impeccably dressed and not a hair out of place, behind her enormous white marble desk, as usual, looking at her intently. </p>
<p>Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but Kara knew in the back of her mind, something was off. </p>
<p>The alpha noticed that the other woman’s face was a little flushed, and her right arm seemed to be doing something below her desk that she couldn’t see. Not without X-ray vision at least. Not that she was going to take advantage of it. Her arm was moving steadily back and forth. Lena’s mouth hitched open slightly as she released a sigh. </p>
<p>Kara was confused. <i> What the hell is Lena doing under there? </i></p>
<p>She decided to open her mouth. </p>
<p>“Lena, Jess told me you wanted to talk about my article? I actually haven’t started on it ye-“  </p>
<p><i>“Close the door.”</i> Lena interrupted her before she could finish. </p>
<p><i>That tone.</i> It was the tone she used when they were in bed together. She did as she was told.</p>
<p><i>“Come closer.”</i> Kara nervously gulped. </p>
<p>Lena swiveled her chair out from under her desk with her heeled foot as Kara approached the side of her table. The alpha noticed 2 things. One, the skirt of Lena’s dress was hiked up past her butt; and two, Lena was pleasuring herself with a sizable dildo, her hairless cunt stretched wide to accommodate the appendage. Kara didn’t know how to make heads or tails out of the situation. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?”</i>
</p>
<p>After all that the omega had put her through, Kara would have admonished her for her outright cruel treatment and walked out of the room like someone with a little self-respect, but she was stupid. <i>Stupid in love.</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Lena normally had more discretion at work. She took great pains to keep it a place of business and productivity. But her recent erotic experience with Kara had turned her into a pleasure monster. Nothing satisfied her the way it used to before. </p>
<p>On a good day, she would have been able to come with just 2 fingers and now 3 didn’t even cut it. Not even close. Nobody’s scent seemed to entice her as much as Kara’s did and even a whiff of it could leave her panties feeling wet. <i>An interesting development indeed.</i></p>
<p>This month was rather busy for Lena. She was in the process of appointing a good friend of hers from boarding school, Andrea Rojas to be the new president of CatCo. She trusted Andrea to be what the company needed so she herself didn’t have to keep yo-yoing between places. And these days, she felt a bit stretched thin. Besides, she thought it would be good for her to get away from Kara for a while, especially due to the fact she could barely curb her arousal whenever she was around the Kryptonian. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to come up with a lame excuse just to have Kara come to her office to make small talk about her latest work but her need was becoming too overwhelming. Plus she could use it to her advantage. </p>
<p>Lena observed that the Kryptonian was more grouchy and ill-tempered around the workplace all month. Accounting for 1 broken photocopy machine, 3 crushed telephones, and a mangled water dispenser later. If it had been any other person, The CEO would’ve taken the cost of the damage out of their pay and have them fired immediately. But Kara was her best reporter and not having her in the office would complicate her plans more than they already were. Surely, the alpha was in a similar state as she was. Perhaps worse, all things considering. </p>
<p>So having Kara here in her office, beside her desk, looking at her with the most unreserved hungry look, there was only one thing left to do. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?”</i>
</p>
<p>She spread her legs to give the alpha a better view of her pussy and slowed the motion of her hand to emphasize the dildo going in and out. </p>
<p>The alpha didn’t need much encouragement after that as she immediately fell to her knees and removed the sex toy and viciously ripped Lena’s underwear like a rabid dog. Kara palmed Lena’s supple ass before resting them firmly on her hips, pulling her pelvis toward her face. She gave her cunt a long slow lick, starting from her opening all the way to her clit. </p>
<p>Lena couldn’t help but shudder and moan at the action. </p>
<p>Her first few licks were slow. Kara took her time, savoring the omega’s taste. She had dreamt of this moment but definitely not like this. Not in Lena’s office where anyone could just walk in on them. Not while her heart was hurting. But her lust grew greater than her hurt, if only for the moment. </p>
<p>The omega placed her forearms on the armrest while she hooked her legs on Kara’s strong shoulders. It wasn’t long before Kara’s licks grew in their fervor and she started sucking, to which Lena moaned and clawed at the alpha’s head. Kara would lightly hum and the CEO could feel the subtle vibrations on her sensitive clit. </p>
<p>The CEO bit her fist in order to keep herself from moaning too loud, knowing her PA was just outside the door. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Mmmhh, mmmhh, fuu—"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s it, Kara. Keep going!”</i>
</p>
<p>Kara’s tongue was certainly talented. </p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m gonna cum!”</i>
</p>
<p>Lena finally lost it when the Super thrust her tongue into her pussy. She squeezed the alpha’s head tightly with her thighs, throwing her head back. She had felt the climax from the tips of her toes all the way to the back of her head. That was the single best release she’s had since her heat. </p>
<p>Kara hungrily lapped at her flowing pussy, like she was a fountain and the Kryptonian was thirsty for days. Kara wasn’t giving her a chance to recover before diving back in. She certainly wanted to leave a good impression on the Luthor woman. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Miss Luthor, your appointment with Mr. Spheer is in 5 minutes.”</i>
</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes widened at what she heard on Lena’s personal intercom. She looked up to see hooded green orbs, staring right into her soul. </p>
<p>“Th-thank you, Jess. Let him in.” </p>
<p>It occurred to Lena that this wasn’t exactly part of her plan. She definitely should’ve thought this through. But now it was too late. She wasn’t going to let Kara stop fucking her with her mouth for all the world. Not even if said world was ending. </p>
<p>Although Kara was still eating her out, she had motioned to get up but Lena’s leg over right shoulder pushed her back down unto her knees. She swiveled her chair slowly toward the center of her desk underneath the table, with Kara following her lead and successfully hiding the alpha out of plain view. </p>
<p>Nobody was none the wiser. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As expected, Jack entered her office shortly after Jess’s heads-up. He settled on the seat in front of Lena’s desk. She was relieved that she didn’t have to get out of her chair and move to the sofa. </p>
<p>The black-haired woman tried to keep her breathing even as Kara’s tongue was doing God’s work to her tingling pussy. </p>
<p>“Lena, how nice to see you again and so soon!” </p>
<p>“You know me, Jack. I rarely get to see you or Sam outside the office. I thought I could take advantage over being CEO once in a while and just have you come here.” With the worst timing ever. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s always great to know you’re thinking of me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you wish!” </p>
<p>After she and Jack broke up, they ended their relationship on very amiable terms. She could surely call him a friend. They got even closer after he had come out to her when he got a boyfriend. Despite their closeness, the omega had never revealed her feelings about Kara to him. More so her plan for revenge. </p>
<p>While their conversation was going on, Kara was still beneath Lena’s desk, dutifully trying to stop herself from going overboard with her touches so as not to expose her presence even if her potent alpha musk was already wafting through the air. The omega’s legs were quivering with desire and unreleased tension that was slowing building up. </p>
<p>To try and distract herself for a bit, Lena reached over her desk to grab a pitcher and poured herself a glass of water. </p>
<p>“You’re looking a little flushed. Everything okay, dear?” The CEO merely shrugged her shoulders but inside she was trying to figure out how to keep herself from going crazy from being pleasured while trying to keep a straight-ish face. </p>
<p>“Lena, was there an alpha in the room before I came in? If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you had someone hidden under your table.” He chuckled while Lena promptly choked on the water she was drinking. </p>
<p>The omega tried her best to keep her facial expressions to a minimum.</p>
<p>“It’s probably just one of my employees.” She felt Kara palm the highest part of her thigh, where it met into her pelvis as she removed her face from in between Lena’s legs. The Super’s hand was working her pussy with adept digits but not exactly penetrating her. She started to grow frustrated. </p>
<p>“Are they single?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“I meant that for you. You need to get laid. You look like you’re wound tighter than a ball of yarn.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you talking about my sex life in my place of work.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, like anyone else is here to hear us.” <i>If only he knew.</i></p>
<p>This went on for a few more minutes before Jack glanced at the clock and swiftly got out of his chair. </p>
<p>“As much as I love our little chats, I’m going to be late for my lunch with Ben! Let me know the next time you want to meet up for drinks, okay? And don’t forget to invite Sam!” He blew Lena some air kisses before heading straight for the door. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even given Lena the time to respond before he left, which she was rather thankful for. </p>
<p>When the Super heard the receding footsteps, she slowly got out of her place from under the table. From where Kara was standing a few feet away from her chair, the alpha’s clear penis line was suddenly bombarding Lena’s view, along with her messy hair and lightly smeared makeup. She couldn’t possibly let the alpha leave her office looking like that. <i>You’re just looking for any excuse for her to fuck you.</i></p>
<p>“Uhm… Lena, can I take care of this in your bathroom? I can’t exactly go outside with a full-on boner,” said Kara uneasily. The alpha didn’t want to assume that Lena would get her hands dirty trying to return the favor but Lena wasn’t going to let her go that easy. </p>
<p>Although the CEO’s mind was practically running on fumes at this point due to the overstimulation, she had one goal, which was to get Kara to come inside her. </p>
<p>“And what makes you think I’m going to let you do that when I have a perfectly good pussy for you to use right here?” Lena said as she zeroed in on the alpha’s crotch. </p>
<p>There was no delay in the alpha’s movements as she immediately closed the gap between her and the other woman. Lena’s hands went straight for the button and zipper of Kara’s slacks, and brought it down along with her underwear to just above her knees. </p>
<p>Their lips met with hungry passion. Kara grabbed Lena’s thighs to wrap around her waist while the CEO settled her arms around Kara’s neck. She roughly set the omega on the desk, tossing some papers and a tablet aside. </p>
<p>Without much preamble, the Super took her cock and slipped the head into Lena’s pulsing cunt. Kara couldn’t believe she almost forgot how much of a tight fit Lena was. </p>
<p>As for Lena, Kara’s dick made her feel like a virgin again. </p>
<p>“Jesus, slow down.” Taking in her whole fat cock, <i>as wonderful as it was,</i> wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. In her opinion, the alpha had supersized proportions.</p>
<p>Taking in Lena’s words, the Super inched her way in slowly, enough for Lena to adjust to her size without hurting too much. </p>
<p>“I think I need a breather right here,” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s clothed chest to stop her from going any further. She was panting heavily and could hardly think without feeling like the alpha’s steel rod was decimating her insides. </p>
<p>The only reason she was probably able to take her cock the last time was because she was in heat and as incredibly horny as she was now, it still wasn’t enough. </p>
<p>“I can stop if you want. If it’s too much to-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare stop! Let me just take my time. I think I’ve said this more than once but it bears repeating: <i>you are huge.</i>” Kara couldn’t keep the smile from forming on her face.  </p>
<p>“Oh wipe that grin off your face, you alpha.” Despite what she said, Lena was smiling just as wide. She missed moments like these where they could just bicker and enjoy each other’s company, without a care in the world. </p>
<p>They almost forgot that they were in the middle of doing the nasty before reality set back in with the alpha’s throbbing cock begging to move. Kara clenched her teeth.</p>
<p>“Lena, I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself thrusting. You feel so good.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I’m ready.” The omega widened her legs to accommodate the intrusion. </p>
<p>Kara steadily slid the rest of her length in and sighed once she bottomed out. Lena could feel her dick all the way to her cervix, possibly further. </p>
<p><i>“Holy fuck!”</i> Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s neck and shoulder as her back arched way more than she was used to.</p>
<p>“Shit Lena, you’re so tight.” Kara Danvers rarely cursed but this was one of those rare moments where she lost herself. She held on to the other woman’s waist while her hand on the table supported both of their weights. She started thrusting without rushing into a set pace, making sure the omega was comfortable. </p>
<p>Soon enough, the alpha’s hips picked up their speed, and Lena was being driven into harder than a drill on concrete. </p>
<p>Lena set both of her hands on the table, her face contorted in pleasure and a little pain with the rough pumping of the alpha’s hips. Kara had an iron grip on Lena’s waist as she continued her thrusts, which began to pick up momentum. The omega certainly caught on Kara’s urgency, having been denied pleasure while she secretly devoured Lena’s sweet pussy. </p>
<p><i>“Oh fuck Kara! So good! Mmmhh, mmmmh, unnhh, unnhh…”</i> Lena couldn’t contain the moans coming out of her mouth. It was almost like it had a mind of its own. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Can I - can I come inside?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please! Oh f-fuck! Yes, come inside me!” Jeez Luthor, just tell her to breed you, why don’t you?</i>
</p>
<p>Kara’s hand clutched at the small of Lena’s back while the other tightly held on to her shapely bum. She pumped her hips a few times, roughly shoving the rest of her length in as she flooded Lena’s womb with her load. </p>
<p>The CEO hung onto the alpha’s sturdy frame. She was about to scream in rapture when Kara quickly pressed her hand to Lena’s mouth. She released her moans into the Kryptonian’s warm palm, thankful for the foresight and the freedom of not having to hold anything back. Since Kara didn’t knot, all of her cum, along with Lena’s, gushed out of the omega, spilling onto the floor and the Super’s slacks. They made quite the mess. </p>
<p><i>There goes my good pair of pants.</i> Kara thought in the back of her mind that she wouldn’t have minded ruining a million pairs of pants if she always got to do this with Lena.</p>
<p>As they came down from their shared high, Kara gingerly slid out of Lena, mindful of their combined fluids on the tiled floor. She helped the omega get down from the desk.  They both looked like a sexy whirlwind just swept through them, Kara’s hair and clothes disheveled from all their activity. Lena still had her top on but it clung uncomfortably to her sweaty torso. Her skirt was in a similar state, although still bunched up by her waist. </p>
<p>They each took a turn in Lena’s private bathroom to make themselves appear as presentable as possible, although storms raged within the both of them for different reasons. Lena couldn’t do anything about her ruined panties so she chucked it into the trashcan by her desk. She inspected the handprints marked unto her expensive white marble tabletop. </p>
<p>“Is destroying my things going to become a habit or should I just get kryptonite reinforced furniture?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry about that. I-I can have it replaced, if you like.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s above your pay grade.” The alpha looked more than remorseful. “Relax Kara, I was only joking.” That brought back the Super’s sunshine smile. But after a while, the air between them became tense again and neither had the courage to break it. Until it grew to be too much for Kara to bear.</p>
<p>“Lena, what are we doing?”</p>
<p>It was a loaded question. A question the CEO couldn’t ignore but didn’t want to answer nonetheless. </p>
<p>“We’re just…” <i>having a good time. Fuck buddies. Lovers on occasion. Just say anything!</i></p>
<p>Lena felt like she was being held emotionally hostage. Kara looked at her expectantly, waiting patiently for whatever she was going to say.  </p>
<p>“Don’t you enjoy what we’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we just keep it that way? We can be friends… <i>with a few benefits.</i>” Kara didn’t like the idea of being only <i>“friends”</i> with Lena. It paled in comparison to the feelings she held for her but she also wasn’t in a position to say no. Anything was better than nothing. </p>
<p>“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Despite her chipper tone, Kara’s eyes betrayed what her heart was feeling. Forlorn and used. Being ever so perceptive, Lena could read her as clear as day. She almost wanted to take back her words and tell her that of course she wanted to be more than just a good time but Lena had to remind herself that she was only doing this for her own selfish reasons. To avenge herself. The omega straightened herself, wanting to remain casual and aloof.</p>
<p>“Now if you don’t mind, I have some work to get done.” </p>
<p>“I’ve also got some papers I need to catch up on. I’ll see myself out.” Lena watched the bearer of her heart walk dejectedly out of her office. She wondered how Kara could still make her suffer so, albeit unknowingly. It was becoming a problem for Lena having to see Kara hurt. </p>
<p>But Lena had a more pressing problem at the moment. <i>How the hell am I supposed to walk out of this room without looking like I was just thoroughly fucked by a Kryptonian?</i></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> As Kara was trying to discreetly close Lena’s office door, that was when Jess looked up from her computer and noticed her.</p>
<p>“Oh Miss Danvers, I didn’t realize you were still inside with Miss Luthor.” <i>More like inside Miss Luthor.</i></p>
<p>“Uhh- yeah, she had a lot to say about the uhh- the article.” Kara blushed and sheepishly put her hand behind her neck trying to avoid looking at the beta’s eyes. Lying definitely was not her strong suit.  </p>
<p>“Even while Mr. Spheer was there?” <i>Jeez, nothing escapes you huh, Jess?</i></p>
<p>“Uhm… I was just at the side, working on the article based on Lena’s comments. He barely noticed I was even there. We just resumed talking about it after Jack left.” That seemed to satisfy the beta from making any further inquiries into what she was up to with Lena in her office. Any more questions and she would’ve blurted what Lena’s pussy tasted like.</p>
<p>Once she settled back in her little desk, her phone pinged. </p>
<p>1 message from Lena Luthor. </p>
<p>It read:<br/><i>‘Would you like to have dinner at my place on Friday?’</i></p>
<p>Lena’s invite was very reminiscent to when the omega first invited her over to quell her heat. Out of nowhere. <i>Her asking you out to dinner is very different from her asking you to fuck her. Get your mind out of the gutter! It’s probably just going to be an innocent affair. Where’s the harm in one dinner?</i></p>
<p><i>‘Dinner at your place sounds good. Is there anything you need me to bring?’</i> She tried to keep her tone light and casual. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘Bringing yourself would be just fine. I’ll be preparing dinner.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Are you sure, Lee? If I remember correctly, last time you tried to cook, you almost burned down the apartment.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Don’t worry, anything to do with the oven or stove is off the menu.’ What kind of a meal would that be? Kara asked herself. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘I’ll expect you at 7?’ </i>
</p>
<p><i>‘7 sounds perfect.’</i> This playful back and forth had given her a glimpse of their past normalcy. Kara couldn’t help the giddiness she was feeling inside. Like she wanted to bounce up and down like a rubber ball with nothing to stop her. The alpha almost forgot that she had agreed to be casual fuck buddies with the omega just a few moments before, which put a big damper on her mood for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>The week came and went faster than she had anticipated and the day she was dreading and looking forward to was finally here. </p>
<p>Lena texted her for the first time since that last message. </p>
<p><i>‘Come in through the balcony.’</i> Kara didn’t think anything was particularly odd about this request. She made her way as usual, not wanting to appear too eager to see the woman she thought was the loveliest in the whole entire universe. And she had been to the phantom zone and back.  </p>
<p>Kara landed softy on the balcony and punched in the security code on the door leading into the living room. It didn’t take her long to find Lena seated on the kitchen counter, wearing a gorgeous thigh-length black dress, showing off her chest with her soft white legs noticeably crossed. There was noticeably no food around. </p>
<p>“Lena, I thought you were making dinner tonight.”</p>
<p><i>“Dinner’s right here.”</i> That was when Lena opened her legs to reveal she had no underwear on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>